The one who didn't fall
by Creativity4ever
Summary: Austin Moon is the bad boy of Mirano High. He takes a girl's heart and breaks it the next day. But that all changed when he meets the new girl Ally Dawson. He instantly falls for her. But Ally keeps on rejecting him every time. Will he win her heart or will he just move on like all the other times? AU
1. The new girl

**Hi I'm new to this so sorry in advance if this is horrible! I would like to thank AusllySugarCakes, AusllyANDRauraFan1, and Sneezing turtle from the Wikia page for helping me out!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Austin and Ally (Wish I did)**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

A slight smirk appears on my face as I walk down the halls of Marino High. I am what you would call the typical 'bad boy' of this school. I take a girl's heart and break it the next day. I also tend to party a lot, but who cares? You only life once so why not enjoy it? I'm also the captain of the basketball team. My friends are Dez, Elliot, Ethan, and Dallas**(1)**. They're cool, but sometimes they nag at me about my 'bad' habits.

I walk into my first class of the day which is Chemistry. I take a seat in the back. I just start texting untill I saw someone came in. It was brunette girl with chocolate-brown eyes. _Wow... She's beautiful... _I thought. I could have just stared at her forever but the teacher interrupted.

"Hello class! Meet the new student Ally Dawson."

Ally Dawson... That's her name. She doesn't look like my usual type but I guess she'll do. Well, time to charm her with my amazing flirting skills. She sits down next to me. She glances at me. I give her one of my signature smiles. She just rolls her eyes and gets back to her work. WHAT!? How did that just happen? I that smile _always_ works! I sigh and get back to work. I guess she's gonna be a bit of a challenge.

* * *

**At lunch (Still Austin's POV)**

Right now I'm just making out with some random girl. Some girl named Maia**(2) **who I think is an exchange student from Australia or something. I do this all the time but this time it feels... _wrong_. I just pull away and go get some lunch. I sit and think about why I feel so strange inside but all that pops up into my head is Ally. But why?

It's not like I know her well or anything. Plus she rejected me! Maybe I'm just down about my first rejection! Yeah...

After school I just walk home. I feel better than I was at lunch. I have absolutely nothing t worry about!

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Today was my first day at Mirano High. I just moved here from a small town in Texas **(3)** because my Dad's music store Sonic Boom got moved here. I love the weather here in Miami! But I'm not so impressed by the beaches here. Oh well, I've never been a big fan of the beach any way.

I sat down next to my locker and start writing in my diary/songbook untill the bell rings. I started to make my way into my first class which was chemistry. I looked around the classroom. The people seemed nice. When I looked at the back of the room I saw some blonde boy staring at me with a really wierd smile on his face. The teacher finally introduced me.

"Hello class! Meet the new student Ally Dawson."

I went to an empty seat which was the seat that is next to that boy. I quickly glanced at him. He gave me one of those cliché smiles in attempt of flirting. _Pathetic... _I thought. I just rolled my eyes and went back to work.

At lunch I saw him making out with some girl. How typical! He must be the bad boy of this school. I guess I made the right choice of rejecting him.

* * *

**Hope you liked my first chapter!**

**(1) and (2) were the suggestions by the people I thnked above.**

**(3) I couldn't think of anything**

**Bye! (^-^)**


	2. Let it go

**Hi again! I'm bored right now so I'm posting chapter 2! Thanks to my followers and Queen3452 for reviewing! I didn't think I would already get that many people to read this. I thought it would take days! Sorry that my last chapter was boring and short.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Austin and Ally :(**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

**Saturday Afternoon**

The past few days have been just fine. I got over the incident that happened with now I'm just taking a walk at a park nearby. The sun was shining, the trees were a bright shade of green, and there was a mild breeze. I walked over to a basketball court and picked up a random ball that no one was using**.**

I just took some shots at the hoops for a while (obviously I got every one of them) untill I felt a little tap on my shoulder. I turned around and I saw a little girl. She looked like she was around 6 or 7 years old. She opened her mouth to speak but hesitated.

"Anything wrong?" I asked.

"Um... That's my ball." She said softly. Oops!

"Sorry! Here you go." I handed her the ball. I started to walk home but I heard a small voice call out "Wait!" I walked back to the court. The little girl stood there and asked "Can you Help me get the ball into the hoop?" I nodded and lifted her up. She threw the ball but it went all the way to a bench that a person was sitting on.

I quickly sprinted to the bench only to find out that the person sitting there was Ally writing in a diary. The ball was right next to her. She looked up at me and held the ball in front of me.

"Is this yours? " She asked.

"No. It belongs to that little girl over there." I replied.

She just handed the ball to me and went back to writing. When she was handing it to me our fingers touched. I felt some sort of spark. _Must have been just some static electricity,_ I thought. I quickly gave the ball back to the girl and went back to Ally.

"Are you writing about how amazing I am?" I teased. She glared at me.

"No. I'm writing stuff that's none of your business."

"Can I see it?" I tried to reach for her book but she slapped my hand away.

"Don't touch my book!" She shouted.

"And what part of none of your business don't you understand?!" I can tell she's very annoyed now. She stood up and walked away somewhere else.

* * *

**Later**

Once I got back home I watched some TV while eating pancakes but for some reason all I could think about was Ally and that spark I felt earlier. I can't have a crush on her! It's always the other way around! But I can't help but think about how different she is from the other girls and how good we'd look as a couple. Okay... Maybe I might like her a bit.

But even if I do have a small crush on her she clearly doesn't like me after how obnoxious I was at the park. I'll just have to move on like all the other times. All I have to do is relax and let it go.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it! I now realized how hard writing this is. Oh well. BTW I'm so excited for Mix ups and Mistletoes! I saw the clips! :)**

**Favourite, Follow, or review! I would appriciate constructive critisism so I know what to do next time! **

**Good bye! \(^-^)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**

**Hi there! I think I'm gonna quit this story because I ran out of ideas and it's not written well. Writing this is harder than I thought! So if anyone wants to finish for me that would be great!**

**Bye! :)**

**thanks for reviewing**


End file.
